lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunrise (episode)
"Sunrise" is the 12th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 12th episode overall. It aired on Family Channel on March 25, 2016. It later aired on Netflix on April 1, 2016, and aired, on CBBC, on May 23, 2016. Synopsis "Maggie's uncle offers the girls a chance to open for one of their favourite bands, but there's a big catch. Meanwhile, Isaac is disappointed to learn that his brother, underground hip-hop producer Tully, is dating Mary and spending more time at Lost and Found. Clara is having trouble dealing with the aftermath of the plagiarism scandal."Lost and Found Music Studios on CBBC at 4:30pm May 16th, 2016. Digiguide. Retrieved on May 8, 2016. Plot In the Rose Room, Mary and Isaac are performing a song, on-stage, with Clara (as well as a large audience) watching unhapply, thinking that no-one has forgiven her, and still suffering from what happened with "Free Bird". During the performance, Tully enters. As the song ends, Mary runs into Tully's arms and explains in Talking Heads that her boyfriend, Tully, is an underground musician whose stage name is "Paradox". Isaac confronts Tully and asks him as to what he is doing at Lost & Found to which Tully reveals that he arrived so that he can watch Mary perform. Mary asks Isaac if he knows Tully; Isaac reveals that Tully is his brother, which Mary says that she didn't know as Isaac has never talked about Tully. As Tully compliments Isaac, Isaac leaves. As said by Isaac in Talking Heads, Tully, on-stage, is a bad guy, like his true colours (of which only Isaac is aware of). In a hallway in Lost & Found, Isaac confronts Tully, who asks him if he is still mad at him, to talk to him. Isaac orders him to leave ''his place and never come back. Isaac reminds Tully that if he actually cared about him, he would leave. Tully stops Isaac and declares that he can help him, to which Isaac is incredulous upon. Tully asserts that he is better than Isaac and he can go wherever he wants. Isaac clarifies, with Tully, that he doesn't care about him, to which Tully demands him not to be a baby, just as Mary enters the room. In Talking Heads, Isaac reveals that Tully puts the people that are close to him in danger, and, due to this, Isaac says that he can watch Tully ruin things for him again. Eva is in Java Junction as Clara approaches her, greets her and sits opposite to her. Clara apologizes to Eva for not listening to her while trying to make her admit that "Free Bird" isn't hers. Clara knows that it is her fault and it is her consequence to go through. Clara expresses her want to make it up to her fellow musicians, so Eva assures Clara that she has done all she can do for forgiveness and says that the song that Clara, who wishes to instantly fix her situation because she hates the feelings that she is experiencing, did write was exceptional as well as saying that "the scars will heal". Clara leaves and thanks Eva, although knowing that she can't help her at the moment. In the Rose Room, Maggie plays the piano but is interrupted as she is approached by Rachel, Annabelle and Leia who asks what the big news is. Maggie reveals that she has booked their first gig, in the Rose Room, at night, opening for the band, Magenta City, in which Eddie Magenta is a part of. The girls are ecstatic upon the news. Rachel reveals that, at night, Lost & Found is a live music venue for famous musicians. In marvel, Leia asks Maggie as to how she pulled it of, so Maggie informs her that her uncle is the manager of the band, which ensues in more surprise among the girls. In Java Junction, Tully sits with Mary who says that while talking about him with her friends, many scary things were brought up and asks if they are true. To this, Tully asks Mary why she is asking the question; Mary admits that she has been beginning to form feelings for him and wants to be advised if she should. After hesitating, Tully holds Mary's hands and says that he is affiliated with a crew, but only temporarily due to his new Paradox thing "blowing up", but it doesn't change things between him and Mary. Tully says that he wants Mary to be part of his musical career and promises, when it becomes more popular, he will leave the crew. Tully and Mary, believing Tully, hug and leave Java Junction together. The excited-for-the-show girls' band are rehearsing their song for the gig in the Rose Room. As they are doing this, Maggie's uncle, Reid, enters the room to watch the rehearsal as Maggie, who knows he'll be impressed, had invited him to. Leia confesses that impressing a music industry manager is hard but knows Maggie's uncle will love the band. Leia says that opening for Magenta City could be their big breaks and admits that Maggie did do something right. As the performance ends, Reid marvels upon it but stops and asks why Maggie isn't singing lead and demands that Maggie sings lead. Bidding farewell to Maggie and saying that he doesn't care what the others do, he leaves the room, leaving the girls in utter disbelief. Leia admonishes Maggie asking her if she thinks that they are her back-up band. Maggie says that she was oblivious about her uncle's opinion after agreeing to the gig. As Leia continues with her reprimand, Rachel tells her to calm down and assures Leia that Maggie didn't mean to mislead anyone. In Talking Heads, Maggie suggest that Leia rolls with the great opportunity and says that it would be nice for someone, except Leia, to sing lead. Annabelle reminds Leia that the gig is an incredible opportunity in which they shouldn't care if singing lead or back-up. Leia exclaims with disagreement, saying that the band shouldn't change, and if they did, it would be selling out. This leaves Rachel in confusion on whether it is selling out letting someone other than Leia sing lead. Leia demands a show of hand, massively wanting to not do the gig. After giving them looks, Rachel and Annabelle agree with Leia, which means they are not doing the gig. Keeping the band's interests at heart, Maggie, although knowing that he will never forgive her, leaves to tell her uncle about the situation. On the Java Junction patio, Riley is telling Michelle and Giselle about a pair of pants she found, when Clara approaches them. Giselle invites her to sit down but Clara denies the offer. Giselle excuses herself from Riley and Michelle and walks towards Clara and asks how Lost & Found is going, to which Clara replies that it's "fine". Giselle notices that something is bothering Clara and acknowledges her upon her observation. In Talking Heads, Clara says that it is the worst feeling to feel that Lost & Found was her place but she messed up. Clara admits to Giselle that everyone hates her, which Giselle says that it can't be that bad, but Clara insists on the severity of her predicament. Answering Giselle's question, Clara replies that she wants to talk about her dilemma. Clara says in Talking Heads wants to fit in, but, not knowing why, she can't. Gathered in the Bull Pen is the majority of the Lost & Found members with Tully. As they are complimenting Tully and asking him questions, Isaac enters and James asks him if Tully is his brother. Luke answers, as Isaac refusing to answer and knowing that Tully is fooling everyone, he is. Isaac addresses "Paradox" and asks him where he got his musical inspiration from. Tully answers that he gets it from being around positive energy, fans, family and loved ones. As Tully says this, he kisses Mary on the hand. John asks Tully as to when new music will be released, so Tully replies that it is in post-production at that moment. Although Tully says he can't reveal the exact release date, he reveals that it will be featuring Mary. The other musicians applaud Mary, who says in Talking Heads that she is lucky to do this, as Tully kisses her again. James approaches a disappointed Isaac and asks whether he is all right, but Isaac just scoffs and leaves the room, leaving James in confusion as he thinks that Isaac should be happy that his brother is around. In the inside of Java Junction, Giselle and Clara are sitting together. Despite having Giselle plead her to talk to her, Clara says that there is nothing to talk about. Giselle disagrees with Clara's assertion. Eventually, Clara tells Giselle that everyone at Lost & Found is present but not talking to her. Giselle reassures Clara that they are probably doing their own thing, like what they are doing. Louder, Clara exclaims that everyone hates her, but Giselle, and later Clara, contradict to one another's statement. Giselle, yelling, snaps that they might like Clara if she gave them the chance. Clara orders Giselle to stop yelling at her, so Giselle asks Clara what she wants her to do. At this point, Hannah enters Java Junction and approaches Clara, asking her if she wants to go to the Magenta City show with her. Clara rejects the invitation, which ensues in Giselle telling Hannah to excuse them for a moment. Giselle asks Clara for her reasons, to which Clara says that she is not friend and is only trying to be nice. Giselle states that Hannah walked in and immediately went to Clara, but Clara snaps that Giselle doesn't know anything. Even though Giselle reminds Clara that she is her sister and has always been there for her, Clara argues that she is not acting like her sister and is yelling at her rather than being there for her. As Giselle argues back, Clara interrupts saying that she is going to the concert and greets Hannah. In Talking Heads, Giselle is surprised that Clara is in a mood that Giselle, unlike usually, can't get her out of. In the Rose Room, Magenta City is setting up. As Maggie enters, Eddie Magenta greets her. Maggie is in shock. As Eddie leaves, Reid approaches Maggie and tells her that she has a band (the boys' band) for her. Maggie tries to explain that her band wanted all of them to not do the gig, but her uncle interrupts and repeats what he just said. Maggie falsely gets excited about it. Eddie meets the boys, asking them for a sandwich. Maggie confesses that she has an amazing opportunity that she can't turn down and hopes that the girls' band will understand. The group takes the stage with the audience cheering and clapping. Maggie gets on-stage and introduces herself and her emotions upon opening the Magenta City. Maggie starts singing the song. In the audience is Clara, not understanding as to how the others are having fun when everything's wrong. Hannah goes over to her and asks why she isn't dancing. Clara merely replies that the others are stupid, which Hannah is confused about. Knowing that it isn't the right place for her and needing a break, Clara leaves the room. Annabelle, Leia and Rachel enter the room and are in incredulity as they watch Maggie performing (and in Leia's case, Maggie performing as well as her performing with Luke). Leia confesses that Maggie needs to pay due to her betrayal. The girls leave the room, which Maggie seemingly notices. Maggie, knowing, as confessed by her, that she will be in big trouble with the band (in particular, Leia), hugs Luke. Isaac sits in the Control Room as James enters and asks him what is going on. Isaac refuses to talk about it. James tells Isaac to admit what is going on, and Isaac says that he is not good and says that James has no idea about his life. James clarifies this which causes Isaac to ask why James wants to know his situation. James says that he is open to what is going on, so Isaac reveals his predicament, saying that he is from one of the worst neighbourhoods in town, due to Tully and his crew, and, as a result, is scared to walk home on a daily basis. Isaac reveals that Tully is the problem because he will bring all of the bad energy to Lost & Found Music Studios and doesn't want to be labelled as "The Kid from the Bad Neighbourhood". James gives Isaac two options: to stick with what is happening or try to get Tully out of his place. Confident in Isaac, James reminds Isaac that Lost & Found is his place that he needs to protect. Under his breath, Isaac thanks James. Waiting for Maggie in the Rose Room is Annabelle, Leia and Rachel. Maggie greets them and explains herself but they stay silent. The girls sarcastically compliment the experience. As Maggie tries to talk, Rachel interrupts saying that she doesn't care. Leia declares that Maggie is no longer part of the girls' band, with the vote, upon the outcome of the betrayal, was unanimous. They leave, with Leia brushing past Maggie on the way. Maggie is upset. Trivia *Mary and Tully are dating. *Maggie has an uncle named Reid who is the manager of Magenta City. *Maggie has a sister. *Maggie is no longer a member of the girls' band. Cultural References *The title of this episode shares the same name with a song that is performed by Maranda Thomas (Mary) and Rakim Kelly (Isaac) in the episode. Cast Main *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Keara Graves as Leia *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Jeni Ross as Clara *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Shane Harte as Luke *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James *Lovell Adams-Gray as Tully *Kathryn Greco as a Java Junction worker *Jordan Clark as Giselle *Brittany Raymond as Riley *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle Absent *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Ali Milner as Parker Songs *"Sunrise" *"Lost and Found (Main Titles)" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Original (Clara)" *"Made of Stars" *"Firecracker" *"Can't Buy Fame" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes